


Condensation hearts

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Bubble Bath, Dave Didn't Die AU, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Happily ever after..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Klaus joins Dave in the bath and things get a little frisky.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Condensation hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mostly canon compliant, but Dave didn’t die and he and Klaus made it back to 2019 (somehow) where they’re now living happily ever after. 
> 
> Written in response to this request on [tumblr](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/): 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dave let out a deep sigh as he sank down into the steaming hot water.

He’d never really been a bath person before he’d met Klaus. But’s he’s happy to admit that he’s been converted. The first time he’d come home to find Klaus neck deep in a floral scented bubble bath he’d raised an eyebrow at his lovely, slippery, bubble-soaked boy. Klaus had just rolled his eyes and gently told him to get in so he could wash away the remains of the toxic masculinity that had unfortunately got stuck to him growing up in the 50s. So Dave had. And Klaus had done a pretty thorough job of persuading him that, actually, bubble baths were great. And now Dave was a convert for life.

Laying back, Dave smiled at the memory, and also a few other bubbly fun moments they’d shared since then. He sighed deeply and let himself sink further into the deliciously hot water, his muscles unwinding; the heat, and the steam, and the bubbles erasing the stresses of the day.

Blinking his eyes open, he looked around the little bathroom he shared with Klaus. His gaze falling on the mirror over the sink, he noticed that the steam from his bath had once again revealed the scrawled message from a couple of mornings ago that Klaus had left him in the condensation. Klaus had used the bathroom first and then wandering out into the kitchen to make them some breakfast while Dave jumped in the shower after him. As Dave stepped out of the shower stall, wrapping a towel around his waist, he noticed the declaration Klaus has written with his finger in the corner of the steamed-up mirror: **KH <3 DK**. Such a small thing, but it made Dave’s stomach flip over all the same.

Still damp from the shower and with only the towel around his waist, Dave had walked straight into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Klaus from behind as he stood at the counter buttering toast. Klaus had joked about Dave getting his new skirt wet, but ignoring his own words, had turned in Dave’s arms and allowed Dave to pull him further into his embrace, holding him as close as possible in a silent declaration of joy and thanks and love. And Klaus had just wrapped his arms around Dave and held on. Because Klaus just knew. Knew that in moments like this, Dave was simply overcome with the knowledge that _this_ was actually his life now. That he could wake up to a love note from his boyfriend. That he could cuddle him in their kitchen, _their kitchen_. That after puttering around making breakfast, Dave could take Klaus out somewhere, wander down the street holding his hand like it was the most natural and normal thing in the world, and that would be okay. Klaus knew that in moments like this, Dave was overcome with the feeling that his whole life was the most unbelievable privilege. So Klaus just held on, held tighter, loved harder. And standing there, they both just silently sent thanks to the universe for the other. And as their lips finally met, they both vowed again to never take this life for granted and to enjoy every single moment they had to live it. Together.

Now, seeing the shadow of that message again, Dave felt a familiar thrill run through his veins and a soft warm glow start somewhere in his chest.

It was then that Dave heard the front door open and then heard Klaus call out in a sing-song voice from the hall, “Honey, I’m home!”

Dave smiled fondly and called out, “In here!”

He heard Klaus clattering around in the hallway and then footsteps padding over in the direction of the bathroom. Tapping lightly on the door, he cracked it open and peered in. Seeing Dave languidly stretched out in the tub and the soft, blissed out expression on his face, Klaus broke into a grin and he came fully into the room.

“What a scene to come home to,” he smiled warmly. “Like a treat for my eyes!”

Dave hummed and lifted his chin up in wordless invitation. Like a call and response, Klaus stepped forwards and bent over to place a kiss on his lips. Klaus went to pull back, but Dave pushed a damp hand into the curls behind Klaus’ ear and pulled him back down for another, opening his mouth slightly and slowly running his tongue against Klaus’ bottom lip. When he broke the kiss, he kept their faces close together, so when he spoke, the movement of his mouth gently brushed the sensitive skin of Klaus’ lips. “Welcome home, darling,” he breathed out, nuzzling their noses together and Klaus gave an involuntary little shiver.

“Yep,” Klaus swallowed thickly, “definitely getting in now.”

Dave huffed a laugh and stole one last kiss, before letting Klaus stand to strip out of his clothes.

Dave watched Klaus appreciatively and Klaus winked smugly and preened a little, letting the shirt fall from his shoulders with a little flourish and shimmying out of his pants with little rolls of his hips.

Dave grinned again and pushed himself backwards in the tub slightly, making room for Klaus between his spread legs.

“Nu-uh,” Klaus shook his head, stepping forwards and absently waving his Goodbye hand. “Scoot forwards, I’m going to be the big spoon.” Dave quirked his head, but did as requested and moved forwards to allow Klaus to get in behind him. After a bit of splashing and rearranging of limbs, they were finally in place.

“Not the most elegant of manoeuvres,” Klaus admitted, encouraging Dave to lay back against his chest, “but definitely worth it!” He nuzzled his nose into the space behind Dave’s ear, encircling one arm around Dave’s chest and running the other hand down the length of Dave’s arm to entwine their fingers. He let out a happy hum, then paused.

“Why are you so tense?” Klaus asked.

“Oh,” Dave said sheepishly. “I don’t want to lean back against you too hard. I’m too heavy, I might hurt you.”

Klaus’ heart clenched. This man – this beautiful, wonderful, considerate man – was holding himself stiffly in the bracket between Klaus’ legs, in the bath he’d run for himself which Klaus had hijacked, because he didn’t want to hurt him. Klaus sighed, kissed the strip of neck closest to his lips and held Dave tighter.

“Just lay back, sweetheart,” he murmured into his neck. “You’re not _too heavy._ Also, I’m not a porcelain doll, you won’t break me. I mean,” he smiled mischievously tracing his lips over the shell of Dave’s ear, “I think our activities in the bedroom have proved that. You and I both know I can take a pounding.”

He heard Dave snort a laugh and then, tentatively, he relaxed back against Klaus’ chest. They both sighed in contentment, Dave absently playing with Klaus’ hand.

After a beat, Dave reverently said, “You’re just so, _little_ though,” his large hand easily wrapping around Klaus’ delicate wrist.

“David!” Klaus gasped in mock shock. “What a thing to say to a man!”

“You know I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” Dave groaned, but he could feel Klaus smiling against his neck.

They grew quiet, both just basking in the moment and sinking further into the embrace.

After a few minutes, Dave heard the gentle click of a bottle top, then Klaus’ fingers worked their way into his hair, spreading shampoo and massaging his scalp sensuously. Dave groaned and melted under Klaus’ fingers. Klaus focussed on the pressure points around Dave’s temples and the delicate space at the base of his skull and behind his ears, keeping massaging long after the shampoo had been thoroughly worked through his hair.

As he lay back in Klaus’ arms, Dave felt a familiar feeling start up low in his stomach and a pressure beginning to build between his legs. Sighing deeply, he allowed himself to further succumb to the feeling of Klaus’ fingers pressing and gently working their way through his hair, letting his arousal build slowly. After a time, Klaus gently encouraged Dave to tilt his head back and Klaus used the glass from the sink to carefully rinse the suds from his hair.

“Thank you,” Dave murmured, and Klaus just kissed his smooth, lightly freckled shoulder in response.

As he lay there, Dave felt Klaus’ lips press into his shoulder again and again, then slowly start to make their way up his neck. Dave sighed and tiled his head back against Klaus’ shoulder, giving Klaus more access. Klaus slowly kissed up the column of Dave’s neck, scraping his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot and sucking lightly at another, although making sure not to leave a mark. He licked a warm stripe up the crease behind Dave’s ear and turned his head to nose into Dave’s hair.

As Klaus focussed the attention of his mouth on Dave’s neck, Dave felt the pressure in his lower abdomen and groin increase. He felt himself growing hard, a low thrum starting to pulse between his legs. He shifted his hips, letting his legs fall open wider.

“Klaus,” Dave sighed dreamily.

Smiling against his neck, Klaus slipped his hands under Dave’s arms and stroked down Dave’s chest, circling a nipple with his finger lightly, before swiping over the hardened nub. Dave breathed deeply and Klaus pinched lightly, then switched to the other side to repeat the action.

Klaus let his hand sink further, dipping below the level of the water and traced down over Dave’s taut muscles and briefly dipped into the hollow of his belly button. Dave twitched in Klaus’ arms and Klaus repeated the action. As Klaus slowly circled his finger in the little hollow, Dave felt unexpected sparks of pleasure jolt through him, as though there was a direct line connecting his belly button to his cock. His toes curled and he felt his cock twitch. Dave let out an uninhibited groan and – as though urged on by the sound of Dave’s arousal – Klaus shifted his hips and Dave became aware of Klaus’ own harness pressing against his lower back.

Finally letting his hand drop further, Klaus raked his fingers through the coarse hair at the base of Dave’s cock, then dragged his fingertip up the silky smooth skin of his shaft, following the ridge of a vein then swiped his thumb over the head, teasing the small slit.

Dave groaned and shifted his hips eagerly, desperate for more. Klaus smiled and gently took Dave’s earlobe between his teeth. Finally, he wrapped his hand around Dave’s thick length and, just as he began to pull, started sucking on Dave’s earlobe.

Dave keened. He leaned back further against Klaus’ chest and fought the urge to push his hips up into Klaus’ fist as Klaus worked his length with deliciously long pulls and squeezes, while the other hand continued to stroke over Dave’s chest and occasionally tweak his nipples.

Klaus enjoyed the feel of the solid warm hardness of Dave in his fist and the small panting sounds he was making. Klaus found Dave’s preferred rhythm – a steady pull and squeeze which would drive him crazy, but which wouldn’t be enough to tip him over the edge just yet – and continued to jerk him slowly, letting the pressure build.

Klaus turned his head and looked at Dave in profile, taking the opportunity to appreciate his beauty: his straight nose, soft lips, the square line of his jaw, the soft fan of eyelashes against his cheeks. Klaus gave his upward stroke an extra twist over the head of Dave’s cock and watched happily as Dave’s face scrunched in pleasure, a flash of teeth appearing as he bit his bottom lip and a pink flush appearing high on his cheeks. As his fist came up again, Klaus repeated the twist of his wrist, adding a flick of his thumb over the tip. Dave groaned, his slippery fingers grasping onto the smooth porcelain edge of the tub. Klaus kissed Dave’s neck soothingly, then gently scraped his teeth across the skin eliciting a hum of pleasure from Dave. He increased the pace of his hand slightly and Dave’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his hips twitched, his thighs tensed, and he finally began bucking his hips and fucking up into Klaus’s hand.

Klaus let his other hand drop to Dave’s leg, feeling the soft tickle of hair before running it up the inside of Dave’s thigh, making him squirm. Klaus took Dave’s balls in his hand and rolled them gently. Dave’s breath hitched. Klaus rolled Dave’s balls again, then tugged slightly. “K-Klaus,” Dave stuttered. Klaus pressed his lips together in a suppressed smile and let his hand wander down further. With one fingertip, he gently circled Dave’s sensitive, furled hole. Dave made a strangled little sound in his throat and Klaus circled around the rim again and then placed the pad of his fingertip directly over Dave’s entrance. He didn’t try to push in, just rubbed ever so gently forwards and backwards. Dave made another choked gasp, his knuckles white where his hands grasped the edge of the tub. When Klaus felt Dave beginning to push back, trying to bear down on his finger, Klaus removed his hand.

Dave whined at the loss of contact, but before he could work his lips around a response, he became aware of Klaus blindly reaching through the assorted bottles on the side of the bath. Grabbing the right one, Klaus removed his hand from Dave’s cock just long enough to squeeze some of the waterproof lube onto his fingers and spread it around. Then his hand was back on Dave’s leg encouraging him to hook the left one over Klaus’ leg and lifting the right one to dangle over the side of the tub. Klaus bent is own leg and used it to support the back of Dave’s thigh, preventing him from slipping down the tub and helping keep Dave spread open for him.

As he lay, splayed and vulnerable in Klaus’ arms, Dave considered being self-conscious. However, as he shifted slightly, to more snugly align himself in Klaus’ lap, Klaus’ erection slipped into the crack of Dave’s ass. Dave heard Klaus suck in a quick breath and his hips stuttered upwards involuntarily. Dave turned his face towards Klaus and as their lips met in sweet, off-centred kiss, Klaus began pushing his hips in shallow thrusts, fucking up into the hot, tight space between Dave’s cheeks. Breathing heavily, Klaus brought one hand down to resume his steady pull on Dave’s cock and snaked the lube covered hand down between Dave’s legs and circled Dave’s hole once, before gently easing one finger inside.

Dave sucked in a sharp breath, then let it out in a slow moaning exhale as Klaus gently began pumping his finger in and out. The feeling of Klaus’ finger inside him was simply delicious, a sensation Dave knew he would never tire of. He relished the feeling of letting Klaus inside his body, letting Klaus touch him in a way nobody else ever had. He loved the pressure and the fullness and the intimacy. He even loved that swooping feeling he got in his stomach; the one that made he feel like he was about to _go_ , but was really just his brain catching up with what was happening to his body. He closed his eyes and focussed on the feeling of Klaus’ finger inside him, of Klaus’ hand on his cock, of laying here warm and wet and safe in the bubble of Klaus’ loving embrace.

“Klaus,” he sighed happily, and Klaus smiled and gently eased a second finger inside him, pumping and scissoring and then twisting _just right_.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Dave gasped, his hips bucking involuntarily, the warm water of the bath splashing against the side of the tub. Klaus grinned into his neck and brushed his fingers against Dave’s prostate again, his other hand still working Dave’s length and his own hips still pushing his cock up between Dave’s ass cheeks.

Klaus tightened his grip on Dave’s shaft and increased the pace even more, keeping time with the push of his fingers inside him. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of Dave’s chest, and the urgent push of Dave hips, caught between wanting to fuck up into Klaus’ fist and also grind down on his fingers.

And for a shining, golden second, they were caught in a moment of bliss. Klaus groaned at the feeling of friction on his cock as he rubbed it between Dave’s cheeks and his stomach flip-flopped at the mewling, desperate sounds Dave began to make as Klaus increased the speed of his fist and brushed repeatedly against the spot that made Dave’s breath hitch every single time. And it was so good, and so perfect, and suddenly Klaus felt very close to the edge, the urgent throbbing between his legs encouraging him to push up against Dave harder and at the same time jerking him faster and pumping his fingers deeper.

Dave groaned wildly. His whole body thrummed with electricity as he lay splayed in Klaus’ lap. His thoughts were clouded. He was so sensitive, so reactive, he felt like a highly strung ball of energy and sensation. His entire world had narrowed to the feeling of Klaus’ hand on his cock and his fingers in his ass. The pressure was building again. Dave twitched and tightened his fingers around Klaus’ forearm, dimly aware of Klaus thrusting up against his ass. Dave’s stomach muscles clenched, his thighs twitched, and the pressure just kept building and building. “Klaus,” he gasped, “Klaus, I’m… I’m gonna…” And Klaus was moaning into his neck, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. And suddenly a hook behind Dave’s navel twisted sharply and he was tensing, his stomach muscles tightening, thighs straining, breath catching. And with a throb of pulsing urgency, he was gasping and trembling and rhythmically clenching around Klaus’ fingers and releasing into the warm water. And behind him the frantic thrust of Klaus’ hips faltered and he heard Klaus gasp and groan and then finally felt him shuddering his own release into the tight, hot space between their bodies.

Klaus slowed his hands and ever so gently, eased his fingers out of Dave’s body. Dave twitched slightly at the over-stimulation, but Klaus ran a damp hand over his lower stomach soothingly and kissed just below his ear.

Dave’s muscles felt weak and fuzzy in the afterglow, his body limp and only remaining propped up in the tub by Klaus’ firm hold. He turned his head, blindly searching for Klaus’ lips. Klaus closed the space between them and they both melted into the sweet press of their lips. The tenderest of touches. They parted and Klaus helped Dave untangle his legs, once again holding Dave gently between the bracket of his legs. He stroked one hand soothingly over Dave’s bicep and then brought it up to his forehead to push the slightly damp hair out of Dave’s eyes.

Dave smiled, closed his eyes, and hummed in satisfied pleasure, and Klaus could feel the vibrations reverberating through Dave’s back and into his chest. He continued running his hands comfortingly over Dave’s face, his arms, through his hair. Dave sighed again.

“Hey,” Klaus said softly in his ear. “Don’t go to sleep on me.”

“Mmm,” Dave groaned.

“Come on, soldier, open your eyes. We need to get you out now.”

“Just five more minutes,” Dave mumbled and Klaus smiled fondly.

“Okay,” he agreed. “But only five minutes, this water is starting to get cool and I doubt we want to just hang out in a cold bath of cum.”

Dave grimaced and opened his eyes to peer at Klaus. “Eugh, way to break the moment babe! That sounds disgusting.”

Klaus grinned and booped him on the nose with one slightly pruned finger, his eyes twinkling. “It’s positively filthy and you love it.”

Dave rolled his eyes fondly.

Klaus’ heart clenched again and he was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of affection. He leaned forwards and kissed Dave again, a firm press of slightly parted lips.

When they parted, Dave was looking back at him quizzically.

Klaus shrugged and answered the unspoken question. “Out of all the things I’ve been addicted to in my life, you are by far the most intoxicating. And the only one I never want to quit, or get clean from.” He paused and looked into Dave’s kind, sincere, blue eyes. He let one corner of his mouth quirk up in a small smile and added simply, “with you… well, with you, I want to be filthy forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙
> 
> I'm new to writing for this pairing, so feedback is more than welcome! 😊 
> 
> Also, I'm over on [tumblr](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/) and I'd be happy to take requests if there's something you'd like to see. (Note: I write everything from gen fics to explicit smut.) 🥰


End file.
